


Hit Me Baby

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, High School, Humor, Jongin Is Flexible, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is not the type to have a crush. Really. There is nothing he hates more than people, especially people other people like, like Kim Jongin. Upperclassman Kim Jongin is everything every girl and every even slightly gay boy ever wanted, with his perfect lips and long legs and flawless jawline. He’s just as edgy as he is a gentleman, just as cunning as he is charismatic. The perfect bad boy.</p><p>Characters are slightly inspired by Monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who've never been slapped in the face, it's actually not that bad.

Kyungsoo is not the type to have a crush. Really. There is nothing he hates more than people; especially people other people like. He hates sweet girls, with pretty sundresses and nice smiles and zero personality. He hates nice boys, with their polo shirts and bland humor and good grades. He hates jocks and athletes. He hates cheerleaders and prom queens. He hates teenagers and teachers and parents and celebrities and anyone behind a wheel of a car and basically everyone, now that he’s thinking about it. No discrimination here. Hate for everyone.

But especially Kim Jongin. Talk about an asshole. Upperclassman Kim Jongin is everything every girl and every even slightly gay boy ever wanted, with his perfect lips and long legs and flawless jawline. He’s just as edgy as he is a gentleman, just as cunning as he is charismatic. The perfect bad boy. What a joke. Kyungsoo wants to kick him right in the family jewels just to watch him writhe in pain.

They’re only a grade apart, which means Kyungsoo has spent all of his three years of high school (well more like two and a half, honestly) watching his perfect ass strut around the school like he owns the place. And in a way he kind of does. Kyungsoo isn’t the only one who’s completely obsessed with Kim Jongin. Basically everyone else is too. Not that it makes him feel any better. The stupid crush is the bane of his existence. It keeps him up at night that he has a crush at all, much less a crush on Kim Fucking Jongin.

From his locker every morning, Kyungsoo watches Kim Jongin and his almost equally popular friend, Oh Sehun, walk together down the hallway, usually all over each other, until they round the corner and Kyungsoo can’t see them anymore. If Kyungsoo didn’t hate Oh Sehun so much, he would probably like him more than Kim Jongin, because Oh Sehun usually wears an expression that suggests he hates the world almost as much as Kyungsoo does. But Oh Sehun is probably fucking Kim Jongin, and as much as Kyungsoo hates to admit it, he’s pretty jealous.

He watches both their perfect asses disappear around the corner, like usual, and turns back to glower at his locker.

“Hey Kyungsoo.”

“Fuck off.”

“Wow, you’re especially friendly today. Did something happen?”

Baekhyun is absolutely the worst human being alive. Just slightly less bearable than Chanyeol.

“Yes. You were born. It was a national tragedy. Flags at half mast and all that stupid shit.”

Baekhyun busts out laughing and Kyungsoo resists the urge to jab him in the trachea.

“You’re so fun. Anyway I’m here to fill you in on some gossip. I know how much you hate Kim Jongin, so I thought this might actually interest you.”

This is usually where Kyungsoo tunes him out completely, but the words Kim Jongin reel him in against his will.

“Somebody said they saw him and Oh Sehun making out behind the gym yesterday. The girls are in denial, so it’ll probably get dismissed as bullshit. I believe it though.”

Kyungsoo grunts an acknowledgement, just enough to keep Baekhyun talking.

“I also heard he was fucking that young science teacher for grades, and that his dad is going to buy him a motorcycle for his birthday. Oh yeah, and he threw a party last week that got busted by the cops. I heard he sucked off one of the cops in order to get off clean, but I don’t think anybody believes that one.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous. Why do you know so much about that asshole anyway?”

“He’s really not an asshole though. He’s pretty cool, actually.”

“You’re pathetic and stupid, Baekhyun. Leave me alone.”

“He’s way nicer than you, anyway.” He tags along after Kyungsoo on the way to class, smiling and laughing the whole way, and Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to be seen with him, but there’s not really much he can do except look pissed off, just so everyone knows that he doesn’t like Baekhyun. Not that he cares what anyone thinks.

The school day passes in it’s usual painful, dragged out, endlessly stupid fashion. He still has another year and a half of this hell hole of watching children pretending to be almost adults and failing miserably. They’re all stupid and useless. Lucky Kim Jongin gets to graduate this year, which is a relief. He can’t wait to never see him again. That way Kyungsoo can slowly forget how much seeing that lean frame and perfect face gets him through the day, and how much he wants to touch him, and maybe one day he’ll even forget about him, and that will be so freeing. He tries not to acknowledge the deep twisting pain in his chest whenever he realizes that after this semester Kim Jongin will be gone. It’s such a stupid crush. He hates it.

The walk home is short, just a few blocks, and he’s barely finished even one of those when he hears a sickeningly familiar voice behind him.

“Hey!”

That’s Kim Jongin’s voice. He fights the urge to turn around and look.

“Hey! Do Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo whips around, way too fast, hoping that the look of offense and disgust disguises the shock on his face. There’s Kim Jongin, jogging up behind him. He looks fine as shit in his dark blue button up, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and tucked into tight black pants. He recently died his hair bond and got an undercut, and it’s parted to the side. The light color makes the golden tone of his skin stand out even more. He looks like a fucking god.

Kim Jongin catches up, and he’s smirking.

“What?”

“We seem to be heading in the same direction. Let’s walk together.”

“Why?”

“Wow, you really are grumpy.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Hi, my name is Kim Jongin.” He’s smirking again. Kim Fucking Jongin knows he knows his name. The shithead.

“I fucking know who you are.” He turns around to keep walking, and Kim Fucking Jongin falls into step, undeterred. Kyungsoo’s heart is going a mile a minute. Fucking useless organ. If it’s going to act up like this, Kyungsoo will have to start charging rent. “What makes you think I want to walk with you?”

“I’m going to walk with you whether you like it or not, so you might as well get used to the idea.”

Presumptuous asshole is so used to getting whatever he wants. What a prick.

“I’d rather not, actually.”

“Do you hate me or something?” He sounds kind of like he likes the idea, which is annoying.

“Yes. I hate everyone.”

“Oh, so I shouldn’t take it personally?”

“No, please, take it personally.” Just two more blocks. Just two more blocks and he’ll be free of this torment. Kyungsoo is absolutely positive that in the past three years, Kim Jongin has never walked this way after school. He’s almost tempted to ask where he’s going, but that would require implying interest. And he wouldn’t dare do that.

“Ok, I take it personally then. Why do you hate me?”

“Why are you smiling? Do you like the fact that I hate you?”

“I’m relatively indifferent to it, Kyungsoo, since you already said you hate everyone. Why do you hate me in particular?”

The way Kyungsoo’s name curls off Jongin’s tongue is mildly intoxicating. Kyungsoo has to swallow before speaking again. “How the fuck do you even know my name?”

“I’ve gone to school with you for three years. I’m pretty sure everyone knows your name.”

That takes him by surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. You’re kind of infamous.”

“Why?”

“For your bad temper and snappy one liners I think.”

Kyungsoo is surprised, but it does kind of make sense. His one source of entertainment these three terrible years has been making witty, disparaging remarks more or less under his breath whenever possible. They’re always pretty rude, but people usually laugh anyway. They shouldn’t laugh. They should cower at Kyungsoo’s wrath, but he supposes laughing is the next best thing.

“You never answered my question.”

God dammit. Just one more block.

“I hate you because you’re a prick.”

Jongin laughs. “You don’t even know me.”

“I heard something about your dad getting you a motorcycle for your birthday.”

“You hate me because I’m rich?”

“Sure, why not. I hate you because you’re rich. And because you dye your hair. And you wear skinny jeans.”

“You wear skinny jeans. You’re wearing them right now.”

“Not the point.” He turns to glare at Jongin, which was a mistake, because first of all he has to tilt his head up to see him. And when he does look up, Jongin is grinning down at him, hair blowing gently in the breeze. Kyungsoo walks faster. Jongin has long legs. He easily keeps pace.

Finally, Kyungsoo reaches his house, and turns down the path to his door. He refuses to say goodbye to this asshole. His heart is still racing, just from having so much perfection so close. Fucking dick, throwing him off his game. He swears as he fumbles with the lock. He’s tempted to turn around, to watch Kim Jongin walk away, but he doesn’t want to risk Jongin catching him looking. He gets the door open and tries to slam it shut behind him, but something catches it. He whirls around.

Jongin in still behind him. He’s standing in the doorway with the same playful smirk on his face, and as Kyungsoo stares, dumbfounded, as Kim Jongin strolls causally into his house and closes the door behind him, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s.

“Where’s your room?”

Time to snap out of it. And start breathing again.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m just going to hang out for a bit, if that’s ok with you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m going to call the cops—hey where do you think you’re going?”

Jongin’s hips sway distractingly as he saunters back into a hallway, exploring, and Kyungsoo feels dull rage boil inside him. Jongin is actually a bigger dick than Kyungsoo thought he was. It helps him get over the fact that Kim Fucking Jongin is currently inside his house, making himself at home.

“Is this your room?”

Kyungsoo unfreezes and rushes after the other boy. He’s standing in the doorway of Kyungsoo’s room looking back at him expectantly, pretty eyebrows raised, full lips slightly parted. Always the image of perfection.

“Get your dumb ass out of my house. I never said you could come in.”

“Oh, I recognize that textbook. This is totally your room.” He disappears through the door and Kyungsoo stomps after him, furious. At least he keeps his room spotlessly clean.

Jongin is lounging on Kyungsoo’s bed, one hand behind his head, backpack and shoes on the floor. He hadn’t expected to see the senior all horizontal like that, and it takes him a minute to remember his indignation.

“Are you fucking serious right now? You don’t even know me. Get off my bed.”

“Oh, calm down, kid. It’s not like I’m going to steal your stuff. I’ve got better stuff anyway. Let me chill here for a bit. I know you don’t really mind.”

Kyungsoo is about to explode, because who the fuck does Kim Jongin think he is to call him ‘kid’ and poor in the same sentence, but his brain short circuits when Jongin reaches up and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Jongin’s eyes slide over to where he stands in the doorway, and they’re hooded, expression intense, and he’s already down to the third or fourth button when Kyungsoo thinks oh.

Oh.

But that can’t really be why he’s here, right? The shock and confusion is enough to drop his fury meter down to zero, just so it can start building again from the bottom.

“Okay, hold on.” Kyungsoo shuts the door behind him and walks over to his desk chair, rubbing his palms over his eyes. “Let me get this straight. You assume you can just waltz into my house and make yourself at home because you think you can, what, seduce me into letting you stay or some shit? You really think you’re hot enough that you can get away with barging into people’s houses like you own them?”

“I don’t think I need to seduce you, Kyungsoo. I’ve seen how you look at me in the hallways.” He pops open the last button, and Kyungsoo fights to keep his straight face as the boy on the bed pulls his shirt open to reveal a vast expanse of perfectly sculpted muscles, golden skin, delicate (breakable) collar bones, and dark pink nipples. God what a prick. Kyungsoo wants to punch him in the face.

“You really think the fact that you’re pretty matters to me right now? Leave.” He swivels around to his computer, because looking at the practically half naked boy any longer will cause him to make some pretty dumb choices, like letting him stay.

“I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you.” Kyungsoo’s heart does a very uncomfortable little flip in his chest, and he pushes it away and opens up his email. He can hear Jongin getting up off the bed behind him.

“I don’t want you here. We already established that I hate you. Get out.”

There’s weight on the back of his chair.

“No, I think I’ll stay.”

“Why the fuck do you want to stay here?” He starts to angrily tap out the response to an email.

“I want to get to know you, Kyungsoo.” God he really needs to stop saying his name like that. “You’re interesting. So much anger packaged into someone so small and cute.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers freeze on the keys. Jongin’s cheek presses against the side of his head, which is the first time he’s ever had physical contact with the other boy, but not even this phases him anymore. If Kyungsoo was angry before, he’s livid now.

“Don’t you ever call me cute.” His voice is quiet and dangerous. “I swear to fucking god I will fuck you up.”

Jongin is an idiot. He’s straight up stupid, because instead of backing away in terror, he chuckles, like he doesn’t see any need to take Kyungsoo seriously. Like he didn’t just do the one thing that Kyungsoo absolutely can’t stand.

“But why? You’re adorable.” He breathes the words right into Kyungsoo’s ear, and that is the last fucking straw. Kyungsoo swivels around and stands, pushing the other boy back a few paces.

“Get out.”

Jongin’s eyes flash, unperturbed. He smirks again.

“Aw, you’re even cute when you’re mad.”

Kyungsoo sees red. Before he even thinks about it, his hand sails through the air, backhanding Jongin’s cheek with a ringing slap. Not one of his best, but still pretty hard. Jongin gasps and clutches his face, stumbling backwards, and takes a minute to recover. He shakes his head and fucking _laughs_ again.

“Not a bad slap for someone so _adorable_.”

This kid must be out of his mind. Kyungsoo backhands him again, and his aim is better this time. Jongin yelps in surprise, but Kyungsoo doesn’t waste another second before swinging his hand back to slap the other cheek, but this one is forehand, and much, much harder. Kyungsoo watches in satisfaction as Jongin’s head snaps to the side, and he loses balance and falls to his knees.

Its kind of a head rush, seeing Jongin like this. He’s imagined the other boy shirtless and kneeling in front of him many times, but usually the situation was a bit different. It’s a shame, really. He would have liked to hook up with Jongin, but after getting slapped around a little the other boy might actually leave. That’ll be nice, too, though.

Jongin looks up at him, still clutching his face, and he isn’t smirking anymore. His eyes are glassy and both his cheeks are flushed red.

“Kyungsoo,” He breathes out the word, a little breathlessly, “Hit me again.”

Kyungsoo’s blood runs cold, and all his anger turns suddenly to shock. Jongin straightens up on his knees and shuffles closer, so he can reach out and place both hands on the outside of Kyungsoo’s thighs. His pupils are blown. He looks a little dazed.

“Please.”

So Kyungsoo pulls back his hand and stares right into Jongin’s dark, wide eyes as he slaps him again. Just as hard. Jongin cries out again slouches over, clutching his face. It’s beautiful, the way he gasps, hair falling out of place into his eyes, and suddenly Kyungsoo is hot all over, still angry, but now he feels in control. He places a foot on Jongin’s bare chest and shoves, and the other boy easily falls back onto the floor.

Kyungsoo walks slowly to stand next to Jongin’s hip, who looks hazily up at him. He puts one foot between Jongin’s legs, just millimeters away from his crotch, and Jongin’s eyebrows furrow like he’s frustrated. Kyungsoo takes his foot away, and Jongin grits his teeth.

“Please.” It’s whispers, pathetic, and Kyungsoo laughs.

“Please what? Do you like this? Did you come here and antagonize me because you wanted to get slapped around?”

Jongin tries to sit up, but Kyungsoo places his foot on Jongin’s chest and slams him back down. Jongin groans. Kyungsoo can feel his blood rushing south. He’s imagined what he would do to Jongin if he could many times, so he has all sorts of ideas whirling in his head right now. If Jongin’s into pain, into being dominated, punished, then Kyungsoo will give him that.

“Do you like it when I step on you?”

“Yes.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wow, shameless. You know I’ve heard you’re a slut. Is that true?”

Jongin swallows and nods.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that.” Kyungsoo places his boot right over one of Jongin’s nipples and presses down, grinding a little. Jongin’s eyes fly open and he cries out again, writhes.

“Yes!”

“Yes what?” He bears down harder.

“I’m a slut. Please!” Kyungsoo puts all his weight on the foot on Jongin’s chest, and uses it to stand. Jongin groans through gritted teeth as Kyungsoo steps over him, foot firmly on Jongin’s chest, and when he steps off there are dirty tread marks forming against his skin.

“Hmm, that looks like it hurt.” He sits down on the bed, boots dangerously close to Jongin’s head, and leans down to look at him. “Guess you shouldn’t have been such a bitch.” He lifts his foot again and pushes it against Kai’s abused cheek, turning his face easily to the side. Jongin doesn’t move, doesn’t resist, and Kyungsoo can see the heavy rise and fall of Jongin’s bare chest and a bulge in his skinny jeans. Kyungsoo is definitely starting to get hard, too.

“Do you beg underclassmen to slap you all the time, then? Is this a pretty routine thing for you?”

“No. Just you.”

Well that doesn’t make any sense.

“So you’re a slut but I’m the only person you’ve begged to slap you around?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m calling bullshit.” He uses his boot to push Jongin’s face further into the floor.

“No no it’s true. Ugh! I’m a slut but I don’t usually do it like this. I just—want you to be rough with me.”

Kyungsoo eases off a little.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re younger and smaller than me and you’re so adorable but—Aah wait wait I’m not done!” He claws at Kyungsoo’s ankle as Kyungsoo angrily pushes his shoe into Jongin’s face. “But you’re also really intense and scary, and I want you to hurt me.”

“Well I can definitely do that, prick. Believe me, I’d love to put you in your place.”

“I’m counting on it, cutie.”

Kyungsoo is almost tempted to walk out, but this is his fucking room anyway, so instead he reaches down and grabs a handful of Jongin’s hair and pulls him to his knees again. Jongin whimpers and clutches at the hand in his hair, which only makes Kyungsoo pull harder.

“Take your clothes off.”

Jongin rushes to comply, still wincing against the tug of his hair, and Kyungsoo doesn’t release him until he yanks off the last sock. Except for the stud in his ear, he’s as naked as the day he was born. Kyungsoo contemplates making him take that off too, but he kind of likes it, so it can stay.

And then he has to sit back on the bed and stare and reflect. He has the school’s most popular boy, and his own personal crush, kneeling naked on his bedroom floor, and damn if that doesn’t feel good. Kyungsoo levels him with a cold grin.

“You have nice lips, Jongin.”

“Likewise, short stuff.” He meets him with a grin of his own.

Kyungsoo feels his smile slide right off his face.

“Put ‘em around my dick.”

“Gladly.”

Jongin rushes to do what he’s told. He almost seems desperate, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s crotch before his jeans are even unbuttoned and inhaling deeply.

“Wow, thirsty much?”

Jongin glances up through his eyelashes as he tugs down Kyungsoo’s fly. “You smell so good.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Well I guess if you think sweat and dick smell good, but then again you are pretty nasty, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Jongin says, not even blushing, and inhales Kyungsoo’s cock with the same breath.

It feels fucking amazing. Jongin is a pro, obviously, and Kyungsoo can hardly keep a straight face as he bobs up and down, lips tight, sucking hard. Kyungsoo grabs the back of his head where his blonde hair is shaved short, and pushes him down until he gags. There’s something so wonderful about making the older boy choke on his cock. After three years of wanting to see him get run over by a school bus just as much as he wanted to see him naked, it’s very therapeutic.

“You can do better than that, can’t you, slut?” He forces Jongin down further, cock sliding down his throat, and he can feel Jongin’s deep groan vibrating around the head of his dick.

The constant velvety suction on his dick is pulling Kyungsoo towards the finishing line at a frankly alarming rate, but it wouldn’t do to cum before he’s even touched Jongin’s ass, so after just a couple minutes he pulls Jongin’s head away and drags him up onto the bed. Jongin lies there on his back, panting, arms and legs spread out. He takes up so much space with his long tan limbs.

“Do you want a safe word?” Kind of a necessary question, as much as he hates to admit it.

“Sure. Uh… Penguin.” There’s that stupid smirk again, like he’s got some delusion of control in this situation. Kyungsoo wants to destroy him.

“Penguin? Are you fucking serious? You must have a death wish.” Penguins have been the bane of Kyungsoo’s existence since as long as he can remember. If he had a dollar for every time some poor stupid schmuck compared him to a penguin, he would have enough money to go to the south pole and single handedly assure the extinction of every species of penguin he could find.

Jongin laughs, and it’s deep and full, even if he gets cut off by his own coughs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kyungsoo feels no need to explain. He almost has to give Jongin credit for that one. Not everyone can get under Kyungsoo’s skin like that. The other boy is actually pretty clever.

He takes Jongin’s dick between two fingers, examining it closely.

“After your reputation, I was expecting something bigger.” He makes sure to add lots of disdain in his voice.

“Really? You’ve got some pretty absurd expectations. I was expecting yours to be smaller, for obvious reasons.”

“Has anybody ever fucked you dry, Jongin?” Jongin’s smile falters at the threat.

“Now is that any way to treat your elders?”

“Shut up and turn over. You talk anymore and I’ll gag you.”

“Then how will I scream for more?”

“Believe me, you won’t have to.”

Jongin shudders as he turns over and props himself on his elbow, raising his ass into the air, and Kyungsoo tucks himself back into his underwear, just for the extra edge of being completely clothed. He doesn’t bother doing his fly though.

The older boy shivers when Kyungsoo runs his hand over the gentle curve of his ass. It’s a blank canvas, clean of all marks and blemishes, and just as tan as the rest of him, which begs some questions about where and how he tans. Kyungsoo honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the vain asshole goes to tanning salons. Maybe his daddy has a yacht that he can tan naked on. And now Kyungsoo wishes he had a yacht, just so he could watch Jongin tan naked. All that skin laid out and shining under the sun…

Kyungsoo’s mouth waters as he lets his fingers trace absently over taught thighs and plush cheeks. He dips his fingers down between, and brushes over Jongin’s entrance, who hums and lets his knees slide apart on the bed. His back arches like he’s offering his ass up for the younger’s pleasure.

It’s too much of a temptation. Kyungsoo swings his hand back and slaps him hard with an open palm, right in the middle of his left cheek. Jongin jumps and yelps, clearly surprised. He tenses up, expecting another hit, but Kyungsoo never intended to be predictable. His touch is light and teasing again, fingers trailing down Jongin’s crack, past his entrance and then back up.

“S-soo. Please don’t tease.”

“You’re the one who barged into my house uninvited and immediately started stripping. I’ll do whatever I fucking want.” He presses his index finger against Jongin’s hole, and the muscles flutter under his touch as he presses harder and harder, never at quite the right angle to breach. Jongin whimpers again.

Which is Kyungsoo’s cue to pull back his hand for another slap. Jongin jerks, and Kyungsoo kneads at the roundness where his hand came down. God he’s lucky. As if getting to fuck Jongin, the perfect 10, wasn’t great enough on it’s own, to think he’s into the rough stuff, that he wants Kyungsoo to slap him and choke him and hurt him. It’s almost too good to be true.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. I have a number in my head, and I’m going to spank you that many times while you count. If you loose count, or forget to say a number, then we’ll start over.”

“Okay.” He wiggles his perfect ass in the air invitingly.

Kyungsoo wastes no time with the first slap. Winding up and swinging hard. It’s the hardest yet, and doesn’t intend to ease up from there. Jongin gasps and whines.

“One.”

“Good boy.” Another swing.

“…Two.” Another. He loves watching the way his flesh ripples with each smack.

“… … three.”

“These are starting to take too long, Jongin.” Another, harder.

“Four.” His voice is noticeably higher. By the seventh hit, every number is choked out in a gasp or through clenched teeth. His golden skin takes on a dewy sheen, dully reflecting the light in the room. By the twelfth hit Kyungsoo can see his shoulders tense and quiver, and his thighs, slipped too wide on the bed, show the same signs of exhaustion. He barely gets the numbers squeaked out in time. He nearly forgets number ten.

He does forget thirteen. Maybe he thinks they’re done. Maybe he’s too busy choking down his first sob.

Kyungsoo stills. “What number are we on, slut?”

Jongin stiffens and whirls around to look over his shoulder, frantic. His eyes glisten.

“Thirteen! Soo, I’m sorry, please don’t start over. We’re on thirteen.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, feigning disappointment. “We’re not on thirteen.”

“Yes we are. I counted. It’s thirteen, I swear.” Kyungsoo absently brushes his fingertips over Jongin’s ass, shaking his head. The skin is pink and too hot, marked with handprints.

“Not anymore. We’re on one now.”

Jongin sighs, defeated, and his shoulders slump to the mattress.

Kyungsoo takes pity, sort of. The next slap is on the back of one of his thighs. It’s clear of slaps so far.

“One.”

“That one was for bringing up penguins.”

Jongin chuckles into the pillow before Kyungsoo slaps again.

“Two.”

“That one was for being a dirty whore.”

“Don’t think that deserves punishment, but ok.”

Slap. That one was especially vicious, right across the reddest, most abused part of his ass. Jongin sobs before he can stop himself.

“…Three.”

“That one was for sassing me.”

Slap.

“Four.”

“That one was for being a spoiled brat.”

Slap.

“Ugh—five.”

“That one was for barging into my house, uninvited.”

Slap.

“Six.” Jongin’s head is turned to the side on the pillow, and Kyungsoo can see the perfect shape of his jawline and how his full lips are drawn into a continuous grimace. His blond hair is mussed. His eyebrows are furrowed, and there’s wetness gathering along his lashes.

“That one was for all the wet dreams I’ve had about you.”

Jongin’s eye slides open, and the side eye he shoots Kyungsoo, though glazed over in discomfort, is unmistakably filthy.

Slap.

“S-seven.”

“That one was for how good you look in skinny jeans.”

Slap.

“…E-eight.” There are tears slipping down his cheeks, and he turns his face towards the mattress, trying to hide them.

“That one was for being arrogant.”

Slap.

“…Nine.”

“That one was for having sex with men. That’s bad, you know.”

Jongin barks out an indignant laugh, face turning to the side again. Kyungsoo can’t resist a playful smirk as he swings his arm back.

“Ten—urgh.”

“How articulate. That one was for my poor, confused, freshman self, who’d never had a crush on anybody, much less a boy.”

“Soo…”

Slap.

“Ah! Eleven.”

“That one was for your perfect lips.”

Slap.

“Soo! T-twelve.” His legs are shaking hard now, shoulders occasionally heaving with suppressed sobs. Kyungsoo’s hand stings.

“That one was for giving me a hard on during the dance showcase.”

Slap.

“Fuck! Thirteen. Soo, it hurts.” He sounds so wrecked, voice breathy and breaking.

“That one was for swearing.”

Slap.

“Fff-fu. Fourteen.”

“That one was for assuming everyone wants to fuck you. And this one—“ He swings his hand down for the hardest slap yet, and Jongin throws his head back and wails.

“Fuck, Soo, fi—fifteen. Ugh.”

“That one was for calling me cute, you piece of shit.”

He stands up off the bed and pushes the older boy onto his side. Jongin winces as he rolls onto his back, readjusting gingerly as his tender skin rubs against the bed. Kyungsoo stands over him and takes him in. He’s gorgeous naked. So much smooth dark skin stretched over taut muscle. Everything about him is sinuous and graceful, from the lines of his body to the way he moves. A more beautiful creature never existed.

Jongin looks up at him with dark eyes, still puffy and red from crying. Before Kyungsoo can stop himself, he reaches down and gently wipes a thumb under Jongin’s eye, rubbing away the evidence of his tears. Jongin easily catches the fingers and pulls them into his mouth. The boy knows his assets, clearly, because he knows just how to work his plush lips around Kyungsoo’s fingers for maximum filth. It’s sloppy and desperate, the way he sucks and licks like he can’t get enough, and Kyungsoo’s dick throbs in his pants.

But he’s been letting Jongin do what he wants for far too long now. Time to get back in control. He pushes his fingers towards the back of Jongin’s tongue, forcing his mouth further open in the process, until Jongin gags again.

“I like you better when your mouth is full.” The other boy moans as Kyungsoo rubs his knuckles along the roof of Jongin’s mouth. He pinches the older boy’s tongue between two fingers and tugs gently, and Jongin moans again. “I can’t believe how slutty you are. What would all your sad fan girls think if they knew you were just a dirty whore? Look at you. You’re fucking gagging for it.” He jerks his fingers back and forth a little, yanking Jongin’s tongue with them, and watches as Jongin’s eyebrows furrow in discomfort. Everything is very slick inside of Jongin’s mouth though, and Kyungsoo’s fingers eventually slip loose, which unfortunately leaves Jongin free to talk again.

“You say ‘sad fan girls’ like you aren’t one of them.” He stretches his arms behind his head, flexing, and all the muscles in his arms and chest stand out. All the lovely shapes under the skin of his torso shift into sharp relief. He smirks wickedly. “But honestly, I think your crush is just as bad as any of theirs. Maybe worse.” Kyungsoo keeps his face carefully blank as he reaches down again and circles the nipple he stepped on early with spit slicked fingers. He can still see faint tread marks on the skin around it. No doubt it’s bruised already.

“You really need to learn to shut your mouth.”

“You love it when I talk. I bet you love my voice. I bet you listen for it in the hallways when you walk to class, because catching glimpses of me makes your day.”

That’s so frighteningly accurate that Kyungsoo doesn’t even have a comeback. Jongin catches on and laughs.

“And you make fun of the sad fan girls. Shame on you.”

Kyungsoo pinches Jongin’s nipple as hard as he can, and Jongin winces and yelps, eyes squeezed shut. Kyungsoo isn’t exactly new to the whole hate sex shindig. Hell, pretty much all sex for Kyungsoo is hate sex, considering his broad sweeping general hatred of all people, sex partners included. He’s never fucked someone with so much ammunition against him though. The boy spread out naked and whimpering on his bed happens to be his only weakness, and Jongin is taking full advantage. But if Jongin is using his crush against him, then it’s time to change tactics.

After releasing Jongin’s nipple, Kyungsoo turns away and strolls over to the dresser, finally shrugging out of his jacket on the way. It’s hard to make walking look natural when his hard on is stuffed painfully inside his jeans, but he thinks he manages to look casual as he digs lube and a condom out of his sock drawer. Then he walks wordlessly back to the bed and sits down to take his shoes and socks off. Jongin bitches about how slow he’s being, but Kyungsoo has practiced tuning people out for years, and his voice is just a pleasant hum in the background.

When he’s finally done, he flops down on his side next to Jongin.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Nah. You don’t deserve that.”

“Aw, do you have body image issues?” Kyungsoo snorts and pulls Jongin’s hand to his chest, inviting him to feel the rock hard muscles beneath his t-shirt. Kyungsoo may be small, but he can throw around some weight. He has to get all his pent out aggression somewhere, because heaven knows he has too much of it, so he ends up hitting up the gym a lot. Alone if he’s lucky. With Junmyeon or Minseok if he’s not.

Jongin gasps softly and then paws hungrily at Kyungsoo’s chest. A hand tries to sneak up under his shirt, but he grabs Jongin’s wrist and twists it down, enjoying the other boy’s pained whimper

“Behave yourself, slut.”

“Or what? Are you ever going to get around to sex? I’ve been here for like half an hour and you still aren’t fucking me.”

“I could always just fuck your throat until I cum. There’s no need to fuck you at all if you don’t behave.”

Jongin laughs. “Listen, I know you’re probably still a virgin, and you must be nervous, but please just try it anyway. I promise I won’t tell anyone it was your first time.”

And Kyungsoo snorts again, because with the amount of times he’s fucked Baekhyun and Chanyeol into this very mattress, that’s laughable. Jongin probably realizes he’s not a virgin. He’s just being a dick.

“Do you think I’m saving myself for you or some shit? I don’t have to tell you I’m not a virgin. You’ll find that out on your own.” He props his head on one hand so he can watch Jongin’s face as he starts slowly feeling over all the places he’s wanted to touch or years, from the graceful jut of his collarbones down the flat planes of his chest and stomach to the v of his hips. Jongin’s legs open so easily as Kyungsoo’s hand drifts between them, down the inside of one thigh and back up to caress his hipbone. His body is so perfect. Kyungsoo could do this for days.

Jongin is getting more and more impatient though. He returns Kyungsoo’s intense stare with pleading eyes as the younger rakes his blunt fingernails over his abs, just to keep it interesting. The older boy is still half hard, despite all the cool down time, and growing more frustrated by the second.

“Soo, please.”

“I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for years. I’m not going to rush.”

“Please, Soo, please please please touch me or finger me of something. I’ll do anything. I’ll suck you off again. You can smack me around some more. I just need… I need… please Soo.”

“That was eloquent. How do you go from rude to pathetic so fast?” He’s beginning to get impatient too, though, so he removes his hand from Jongin’s body and grabs the bottle of lube. Getting lube onto his actual fingers is a bit of a process. It involves leaning over Jongin’s head and essentially sticking an armpit in his face. Jongin turns a little to the side and nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s chest, and Kyungsoo isn’t prepared enough to tamp down the happy giddy feeling of having the other boy so close, so affectionate. He almost leans down and kisses the top of his pretty head, but that would be stupid and embarrassing.

He finally props himself back up on his elbow and pushes Jongin’s shoulders back down on the bed. His lubed fingers dip down between the older boys spread legs. He’s tired of wasting time now. The longer Jongin is able to think straight, the more opportunities he’ll have to exploit Kyungsoo’s weakness, and he can’t have that.

He starts out with two fingers. They slip in relatively easily, because Jongin’s a whore, and Jongin’s eyes fall closed and he moans in relief.

“Fuck, Soo, did you start with two?”

“Yup. One wasn’t enough for your whore ass.” Jongin smiles hazily until Kyungsoo starts working his fingers in and out, scissoring and twisting. The faces and sounds the older boy makes as Kyungsoo fingers him open are so distracting the Kyungsoo is afraid his technique is suffering. He’s never seen anything so hot in his life, breaking the record of the one time he and Chanyeol gagged and DP’d Baekhyun, and the singer came untouched, crying, with two dicks in his ass. Jongin’s pleasure face actually beats that.

He thrusts in a third finger too soon, and Jongin throws his head back and moans, neck exposed, lips falling open, eyebrows furrowed. Kyungsoo can’t resist anymore. He dips his head down and sucks Jongin’s earlobe into his mouth so he can play with the stud with his tongue. He sucks and tugs before moving to bite the shell of his ear as his fingers find Jongin’s prostate. The other boy moans and squirms, eyes glazed over with arousal. Kyungsoo stops watching to lean down again and murmur right next to his ear.

“You look so good, Jongin, like you were made to get fucked. Both you and your twinky friend, Oh Sehun, look like you were born to take dick.”

Jongin bites his lip, which does nothing to muffle his moans, and his hips twitch to try to force Kyungsoo’s fingers deeper. Kyungsoo jabs roughly at his sweet spot, and Jongin wails and writhes as he tries to get away.

“You should bring him over here sometime. I’d tie both your hands above your head and finger you at once. Except I hate him less, so he’d get my right hand, and you’d get my left, and you’d have to watch, frustrated, while he came apart beside you.” He illustrates by letting his fingers dance around Jongin’s prostate, not quite touching, until Jongin is begging again, breathy pleas falling from his lips.

“But when he finally finished, I’d sweep up his cum with my fingers and push it into your hole. I’d use it as lube as I fucked you.”

Jongin gasps and grips Kyungsoo’s arm with both hands.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I bet it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had his cum in your ass.” He does something with his fingers that makes Jongin pant and arch off the bed. “After I finished inside you, I bet he’d be ready to go again, and I’d let him pick up my sloppy seconds. Then he’d fill you up too, and we’d put a plug in you so you’d have to carry our cum around inside you until you got home. How’d you like that?”

Kyungsoo can tell by Jongin’s expression that he’d fucking love that, but clearly he also loves being difficult. “That… doesn’t sound sanitary.”

Kyungsoo actually laughs. “Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re nasty as fuck.”

“Fuck me, Soo.”

And god, how could he say no to that? After some hasty rearranging, he finds himself between Jongin’s legs, pants shoved just far enough down to get his dick out, as he puts the condom on and lubes up. He’s already aching hard just from watching Jongin writhe on his fingers. Jongin lifts his legs wide beneath him, and once Kyungsoo is ready, he takes a minute to grab hold of them under the knees and push them as far apart as they’ll go.

“Damn, you’re flexible.” Jongin whines as Kyungsoo pushes his knees towards the mattress.

“Oh god, I’m not that flexible. Ugh! Soo, I can’t—“

Kyungsoo holds his legs in place, pushed too wide, and grinds his dick between Jongin’s cheeks. Unfortunately, it’s impossible to aim without hands, so he lets Jongin’s legs go to guide himself in.

Jongin’s relieved sigh is cut off as Kyungsoo pushes all the way in in one smooth thrust. The older boy’s eyes fly open and he cries out, curling forward to clutch at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, who easily grabs his wrists and wrestles them to the bed. Jongin whines pathetically while Kyungsoo pulls out and thrusts in again, because if Jongin wanted to fuck someone who would be sweet and wait for him to adjust, then he barged into the wrong house. He clenches his teeth and strains against the grip on his wrists as Kyungsoo picks up a steady pace.

As he stares down in to Jongin’s face, which is somewhere between anguish and bliss, he lets the satisfaction of fucking Kim Jongin wash over him. He never though he’d get the chance. And even if he did entertain the chance, never in his wildest dreams had he expected Jongin to submit so completely to his rather aggressive whims. He’d been lucky enough to find Chanyeol and Baekhyun as willing participants, but this? This was like winning the fucking lottery.

“You like that, slut?” He rams hard into Jongin’s pliant body and Jongin wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist and moans. Kyungsoo wants to see him cry again.

“Fuck me up, Soo.” Jongin chokes out, and Kyungsoo laughs as he snaps his hips into Jongin at a brutal pace. There’s precum dripping onto the other boy’s stomach, and he gasps and moans with every thrust. He’s so sexy.

“If I let your wrists go, can you control yourself?”

Jongin manages a nod, so Kyungsoo straightens up, never slowing, and pulls his shirt off. Jongin groans in appreciation and grabs the pillow under his head, like he’s trying to keep himself from touching.

“Good boy, Jongin.” He finds his grip under Jongin’s knees again and pushes them wide. It gives him more room to lean forward and slam deep. Jongin whimpers and looks dazed, like every thrust makes his head spin, but that’s not enough for Kyungsoo. He angles his hips up, searching for the right spot, and when he finds it, Jongin screams and thrashes wildly under him. When he stops writhing, he has his face twisted up and turned sideways into the pillow, and he has a white-knuckle grip on the blankets. Kyungsoo can see a wet spot form under his mouth. He must be drooling, too busy crying out every time Kyungsoo jabs his sweet spot to swallow or close his mouth.

“Fuck, you take it so well, slut. Stop drooling on my pillow.”

Jongin’s eyes slide open, and he gives Kyungsoo a sideways look as he intentionally spits onto the pillow next to him, and god damn if that wasn’t the excuse Kyungsoo was looking for. He pulls Jongin up by the back of the neck and slaps him across the face again, and when he lets Jongin fall back to the bed and spits on his chest, the other boy pulls at his own hair and arches his back off the bed, like he’s so turned on he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and Kyungsoo almost wants to slap him again.

But Kyungsoo is also pretty fucking turned on. He’s never felt this close so fast, and he’s got to make Jongin cum before he does for the sake of his own ego. Luckily, judging by the growing puddle of precum on his abs, Jongin is getting close too.

He slides his hand up Jongin’s legs and grabs his ankles, and with very little difficulty, pins then to the mattress over his shoulders, bending him completely in half. Suddenly he’s slamming way deeper than before, and the new angle has him sliding roughly along Jongin’s sweet spot with every hard thrust. Jongin screams again, eyes flying open, and this time he doesn’t stop. Kyungsoo hopes the neighbor kids haven’t chosen this time to play in his side yard again, because they would definitely be able to hear Jongin’s continuous stream of shouts and sobs as Kyungsoo impales him over and over again.

Jongin better cum quick, because at this pace Kyungsoo is going of run out of stamina way sooner than usual. He needn’t have worried though, because all it takes is another dozen or so rough thrusts and Jongin’s eyes roll back in his head as he spills over his chest with a choked shout, muscles convulsing and clenching around Kyungsoo’s dick.

Kyungsoo takes that as a green light to start chasing his own orgasm. Jongin whimpers, overstimulated, as Kyungsoo thrusts pick up speed and become erratic. He lets go of Jongin’s ankles, and the older boy’s long legs squeeze weakly around him as he finally tips over the edge and fills the condom with a deep, satisfied groan.

After that he feels exhausted and boneless. He doesn’t know what to do now. Usually with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, he just tells them to clean up and get out, or they’ll fuck around and play video games. Post coital is about the only time he feels companionable with those two. He doesn’t have a crippling crush on either of them though, and they’re about the closest thing to friends he has anyway. He barely knows Jongin. He doesn’t really want to kick him out, but inviting him to play video games doesn’t seem like the right thing either. Jongin was just here for casual sex, after all.

He flops down on the bed next to Jongin, still panting, and opens his eyes to see the older boy’s heavy lidded gaze on his face. And now he doesn’t have anger or arousal protecting him. Now he’s just stuck, staring into the breathtaking face of the object of his pathetic crush, and suddenly he feels too pale, too skinny, too small, too mean, too ugly next to this image of human perfection.

He blinks and starts to turn away, but then all of a sudden there’s a hand on his face, pulling him in and before he can process what’s going on, Jongin’s soft full lips are pressed against his own.

Kyungsoo freezes, heart hammering. He’s seen Chanyeol and Baekhyun do this to each other loads of times. Seen it at school dances, in the movies, on TV, but never in his life has he ever kissed somebody. He wants to pull away. He wants to kiss back, but this is the one thing he has no idea how to do. And it’s Kim Fucking Jongin.

Jongin is somehow not deterred by Kyungsoo’s unresponsiveness. His lips work warm and hungry against the other boys, one hand cupping his cheek and the other spread out over his chest. Minutes of this go by and all Kyungsoo manages to do is twitch his lips, confused and slow under Jongin’s. Finally, Jongin slows to a stop, lips still hovering over the other boy’s. Kyungsoo can feel the puff of Jongin’s breath against his damp lips when he talks.

“Soo, why won’t you kiss me?” His voice is soft, timid, almost hurt, and Kyungsoo feels a rush of guilt.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how. I’ve never..”

Jongin stares at him, mouth open, and Kyungsoo hates the way his cheeks heat up.

“Oh.” Then Jongin leans forward again, but this time he doesn’t start attacking his lips like before. He presses them gently together, barely brushing, in the slowest, gentlest kiss Kyungsoo could possibly imagine.

And for the next thirty minutes, Jongin teaches him how to kiss. It’s a lazy, easy process. Soft presses turn to gentle sucking and nibbling and eventually Jongin licks at his lips and slowly eases his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo loses track of the time. He’s just managed to roll on top of Jongin and take control, licking into Jongin’s perfect mouth, when his parents finally get home from work.

“That’s probably my cue to go.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“No, my car is parked back at the school.”

“I’ll walk you.”

“Thanks, I’d like that.”

Kyungsoo does end up driving Jongin the short distance to the student parking lot, because Jongin is already limping when they hit the sidewalk. On the short drive, Kyungsoo decides the Jongin really isn’t an arrogant asshole. In fact, his quirky sense of humor is a lovely compliment to Kyungsoo’s own.

They make out leaning against Jongin’s car in the parking lot until Kyungsoo gets an annoyed text from his mother and finally pulls away to head back to his own car.

“Soo, thanks. I wish we’d done that sooner.”

“Hit me up any time you want to get slapped around.”

“You get really sweet after sex, don’t you?”

“It’s a flaw.”

“I like it. What if next time we went out to dinner first? Maybe a movie?”

Kyungsoo blinks up at him, and before he knows it his lips are curling up into a rare smile. “Yeah that sounds awesome.”

 

The next morning at his locker, Kyungsoo is accosted by both Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the same time. They bounce around him like stupid puppies, as per the usual, blabbering about how Kim Jongin disappeared after school yesterday without taking his car with him, and Oh Sehun and a few sad fan girls looked for him for over an hour. There’s lots of speculation about who he’d been fucking and where. Kyungsoo smirks.

“Hot damn, is that an unpleasant smirk? Somebody’s in high spirits this morning. Does that mean you’re not busy after school? Because we aren’t either and we could totally come over. IfyaknowwhatImean.” Chanyeol elbows him rudely in the ribs. The two remind him of over excited dogs, always too eager to see you and too affectionate for their own good.

“No thanks. Go piss on somebody else’s fire hydrant.”

He has just enough time to watch both Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly go really wide before there are arms around his waist.

“Hey, baby, my ass hurts.”

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s jaws drop before he turns around to find Jongin bending down to rest his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Don’t call me that, slut.” He snaps, but there’s no venom in it, and Jongin only laughs and lets Kyungsoo turn around in his arms and pull him down for a kiss. Baekhyun squawks in disbelief behind him.

“You let him kiss you?” Chanyeol sounds downright scandalized. “You never let _us_ kiss you.”

Oh Sehun’s distinctive voice sounds from somewhere to his left. “So is this where you were yesterday?”

Jongin ignores him, lips still soft and yielding under Kyungsoo’s.

“Oh Sehun, your friend has stolen our fuck buddy.” Chanyeol sounds very cross.

“Uh… Well your friend stole mine so…”

“He’ll need to be replaced.” Baekhyun sounds just as offended.

“That’s… um. Not really my problem…”

“Well since your fuck buddy is fucking our fuck buddy, it would only be appropriate if you fucking replaced him.”

“That was a lot of fucking. Jongin, can I go? They keep getting closer.”

“I agree, Chanyeol. That would only be fair.”

“Jongin, help.”

“Come on, Oh Sehun. We’re pretty good at what we do, you’d have a good time.”

“I don’t even know you guys…” There’s harsh clang, like the sound of someone getting pushed up against the lockers.

“Come on, dude. Chanyeol’s dick is gigantic.”

Kyungsoo peels away from Jongin for just a moment to look over at where Chanyeol and Baekhyun have poor Sehun pinned against the lockers. “I can vouch for that.”

Sehun makes a weak noise of protest, but then Chanyeol’s lips close over his, and Sehun does nothing to push him away.

Baekhyun, as well as a number of passing students, watch, pleased, and Kyungsoo pulls Jongin away from the embarrassing scene.

“Are the idiots about to get expelled for sexual harassment?”

Jongin laughs. “No way. Sehun’s an even bigger slut than I am.”

“Oh good. That works out then.”

“Looks like you have me all to yourself.”

Kyungsoo really, really likes the sound of that.

“And you have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me! Let me know what you think! I love love love comments.
> 
> Give me a follow @M_M_Socks on twitter!


End file.
